Walk through Fire
by Majors Darlin
Summary: The Cullens, Hales and Swans are human. This starts at the beginning of their junior year. The Doctor and Rose. didn't get separated in the Doomsday episode. There are supernatural beings in this story. There are things from BtVS, Charmed, and other shows
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie have been best friends and next door neighbor since they were born. Emmett is Bella's older brother, Edward and Alice are twins who were adopted by Esme and Carlisle, and Rose and Jasper are twins too. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper spent the summer camping with their dads, while the girls were staying with their moms. Edward and Bella are in love with each other, but they think the other doesn't think of them that way. The girls always meet up at Bella's house every morning to go to school. Renee used to take them but since they all got their licenses over the summer they all got their own new cars. Alice has a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet, Rose has a red BMW series 3 convertible, and Bella has a blue Cadillac Escalade. The guys also all have their own cars. Emmett has a red Jeep, Edward has a silver Volvo, and Jasper has a black Lamborghini. All human but there will be supernatural things in the story. Alice has visions, Jasper can control emotions, Edward can read minds, Rose can move things with her mind, Emmett can freeze things as well as blow them up, and Bella can put up an invisible shield to protect her and her friends, she can also copy most powers.

"Hey Bella are you ready for our first day of Sophomore year?"

"Almost Alice. Do you know where--"

"Bedside table."

"Thanks. Ok. Now that I have my lucky necklace, I am ready. You ready?"

"Yeah. You drive this morning."

"Is Rose here yet?"

"I'm here." Rose sings out.

"Let's go. I want to get there before the boys do."

"Why?" Rose asks Bella.

"I wanna see Edward's reaction to my outfit when he gets out of the car."

"Nice outfit. So you're finally going for it?"

"Yes. I've loved him for so long and I'm sick of just being the best friend. Anyway I gained a few curves over summer and he hasn't seen me yet."

"Good luck."

They pull up to the school and get out before the guys arrive. They sit on the benches in front of the school waiting for the boys to get there. Emmett comes up first running away from Jasper.

"Alice get your boyfriend to stop chasing mine so they can tell us what happened." Rose says with a smirk.

"Jasper sweetie, what happened?"

"He decided to hide some of my books and won't tell me where they are."

"Emmett, tell him where his books are or else."

"Ok Rosie. Jasper, your books are in Bella's spare closet."

"Emmett! Why did you put them in my closet and not your's?"

"I knew he wouldn't look there."

"Jasper, I'll help you get your books back after school."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys, where's Edward?"

"He's probably still out at Emmett's Jeep."

"I'm gonna go out there and see. I'll see you guys later."

I go out to the parking lot and see him sitting in the Jeep with his eyes closed. I go over and climb into the back seat and sit beside him.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bella. How was your summer?"

"Mine was good. How was your's?"

"It was ok."

"Do you mind opening your eyes?"

He opens his eyes and sees me. He can't even say anything.

"Edward are you ok?"

After a few deep breaths he replies, "I'm fine. Bella you look so beautiful."

"Thanks." I say knowing that I'm starting to blush. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was psyching myself up for something."

"Psyching yourself up for what?"

"I was nervous about asking this girl I love out. We've been close to each other for a very long time. I don't think she thinks about me that way though. Emmett and Jasper finally convinced me that I might actually have a chance with this girl."

"Who is she?"

"You."

"I'm glad you made the first move. I was nervous about asking the guy I love out. And yes that guy is you."

"Is it ok if I kiss you right now?"

"That would make me very happy."

He leans over and starts kissing me softly at first then becoming a bit more passionate. He pulls me onto his lap. We continue kissing until Alice knocks on the door.

"Alice!" I screech, upset that our friend was interrupting us.

"The bell is about to ring, you guys. No skipping allowed today. There will be a pop quiz in Biology."

"Thanks Alice. Ugh, I hate when teachers give a pop quiz on the first day."

"You're not the only one. Let's go. I don't want to be late for our first day. If we're late we'll probably get detention." My phone start's buzzing. Alice called to let us know that we all needed to talk during morning break.

A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Please review. Reviews motivate me to update sooner.


	2. AN: Please read

Hey guys. This story is gonna be put on hiatus for a little while. I'm going to finish Day and Night first and have this as the sequel. But Day and Night will be updated more frequently. I recommend reading my story Day and Night before reading this one but it's not necessary. I'm almost done re-typing Day and Night. Once I'm finished with Day and Night, I will continue this one but not before that.


End file.
